Frozen Solid
by Marr Mo
Summary: FROZEN IN TFP. Follow Freezer Burn through the story of how she found everything she needed. All thanks to a little love. tfp Bumblebee X oc Plot is owned by Disney and oc's are mine. TFP belongs to Hasbro


_*Strike for love and Strike for Fear,*_

_*So cut through the heart Cold and Dear,_

_*Set the ice apart and,*_

_*Break the frozen heart,*_

_*Beautiful,*_

_*Powerful,*_

_*Dangerous,*_

_*Cold,*_

_*Ice has a magic that can't be controlled,*_

_*Stronger than one,*_

_*Stronger than ten,*_

_*Stronger than a hundred Men!*_

_*Set the Ice apart!*_

_*Beware the Frozen Heart…*_

A small femme woke to see the sun slowly rise out her window. The toddler gasped and threw the sheets off her bed. The little femme ran to the bed on the opposite side of the room and shook the blue sheets repeating the same words over and over.

"Freeze! Wake up wake up!" she jumped on her sisters bed and shook her. The dark blue femme slowly opened her optic. She sighed and tried to brush this off. After all it was rather common.

"Uhg… Frosty go back to bed" she muttered. The orange femme let out a dramatic sigh.

"I can't go back to sleep. The suns Awake so _I'm_awake" she said twisting over her sister. Her reply was to get shoved off the bed. She let out an "Omf" landing on the ground and pouted. She thought for a moment. Then a big grin surfaced.

She climbed over the sheets and forced her sister's optics open.

"You wanna build a snow man?" she asked smiling. The blue femme grinned.

In the next moment the two were running down the halls to the ball room laughing. "Quiet" she said opening a creaky door. The two entered the room and then shut said door.

"Do the magic!" the orange femme pleaded. She loved seeing the magic her sister could do. Too bad she wasn't allowed to do it every day…

The blue femme put her hands together and made a glowing white snowflake. "Oooh" her sister said staring. The snowflake burst and suddenly the hall was coated in a layer of white. The statues of past Leaders faces were hidden under those layers and the paintings got coated in a thin layer of frost to protect them from harsher elements.

"Wahoo!" Freeze cheered skating the ice she made.

"Freeze! Catch me!" a burst of white made itself before the orange femme could crash. "Wahoo!" she cheered jumped again and again. Freeze felt a frown sew itself into her face. At this rate she won't be able to keep up soon.

"Slow down!" she shouted making another snow pile. Taking a step back she felt her ankle give way. "Ahh! Frosty!" she tried aiming for the spot her sister was going to land. "NO!" she shouted as it hit Frost's helm.

"Oooof!" she rolled onto the ice cracking bits of it and causing a large boom. With a gasp Freeze ran over in horror. The snow and frost around her began to harden as a streak of white formed in her sisters hair. Letting out a gasp the femme cried.

"MOMMA PAPA" she screamed in fear. A moment later she could hear banging on the doors. The broke open and her parents saw her. "Freeze what happened?" her father asked seeing so much ice.

"It was a simple game!" she cried being pulled into a hug by her mother. "Don't worry Burn. We can help her" the white and blue femme looked at her bonded. He nodded picking up Frost fire. "We have to hurry"

OOO

Burn paced in her room. Her father quickly entered and handed her a pair of gloves. "These will help" he said sliding them on her small servos. "Remember"

"Conceal it" Freeze began.

"Don't feel it"

"It won't show"

OOO

"KEEP AWAY!" Freeze said putting a barrier between her and her parents. "I don't want to hurt you" she cried. She would break if they got hurt because of her. It's like a parent hurting a child. A child hurting a parent did nothing but create pain.

Snow Flake wanted to cry. How could this have happened? He beautiful little girl's now hiding from them as she were imprisoned. She leaned against Flame Thrower and let a tear slide as they walked back to their room. "What are we gonna do?" she asked in fear.

"I don't know"

OOO

Freeze sat in her corner. She should have went with them. Slowly she let out a whine and slammed her fist against the door. She should have taken their offer. She'd be better off dead than found using this curse. She heard a knock.

_Freeze _

_I know you're in there…_

_People are wondering where you are…_

_They speak of courage and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Please_

_Let me in._

_We only have each other _

_You, Sunset ,and Me_

_What are we gonna do?_

There was pause. Freeze almost cried.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

Her sister choked out. She banged her head against the door.

_Do I want to build a snowman?_

_Oh Frosty_

_Yes I do_

OOO

"Burn!" I blinked hearing Predaking shout my name.

"Yes Predaking?" I asked as he helped me get the armor I needed. I can't believe that I need to go up in front of the most important people on Cybertron and deal with my abilities PLUS having to my little sisters that I haven't seen since I was…I don't even know how old!

"Burn you cannot zone out like that at the coronation. If you do it will be hard to push it aside as nervousness. I too was scared when I was deemed king but now it's your turn. Now, Recite the lines you will say"

"I Freezer Burn Snow take full responsibility of Predator De Las Stone's inhabitants large and small until the day I offline or must pass it on to a heir of the future.

I swear to never attempt to create chaos and always have the benefit of the doubt to anyone who dare to betray Predators inhabitants and shall always try for peace and never for Chaos. "I recited the lines stoic.

He nodded and handed me the silver, blue, white, and black formal armor. "Wonderful just try to put emotion into it" he said standing there. I blinked.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Exit please"

"Burn I'm your Step Father"

"You were my mom's Brother and I'm 21! A grown femme! Leave!" I glared. He rolled his optics and turned around. For extra measure I hid behind the dressing thing. You know I never got to know it's name. But it's like a slab of metal that can fold or expand.

"I swear every femme in your family is the same" I heard him say.

"Well I'm sorry If femmes like privacy" I replied slipping the corset armor on.

"Pft. Burn are you done setting the corset yet?"

"No. Don't you dare turn around." I slipped the skirt armor on and looked in the mirror behind me. Not my style but…I guess this kind of holds some sentimental value…

"Burn?"

"Your free" I stepped out and sat down on my berth. "Did the servants act like this helping you when you came?" I asked as he got me to stand.

"Yes except I did not have the idiotic corset" he muttered tightening it. My posture immediately straightened as the cloth like item tightened.

"Why couldn't Chorus be helping me!"

"Because she has to deal with Prince and Royal and also must deal with decorating everything" he said. I moaned and yelped as it tightened.

"You pronounced it wrong"

"Did not"

"It's ROY and AL not ROYAL"

"You did not name her"

"Chorus did and she told me it could be said either way"

"I prefer Royal"

"Predaking everyone has an opinion and I need to be able to breathe!" I choked out. He loosened it a bit but didn't let it make me lose my composure.

"Done" he said tying the knot in the back. I grabbed the top armor from my desk and slid it on.

"Do you need the cape?" he asked holding the navy cloth like item. I nodded. He sighed and I took it latching it in place.

"I will leave you alone. One of the servants will escort you to the coronation hall. Goodbye Queen" I sighed as he left.

I paced around my room in fear once I was sure he was out of ear shot. What do I do? I'm going to be in SO much trouble if I screw the coronation. Ice is the enemy of Predator De las Stone's climate. I looked out the window almost imagining the green hills covered in snow. I could almost hear the words my Healer, poke the first day we met.

_Your abilities hold great power and beauty Burn. But it also hold's extreme danger. Fear will be your enemy. Be careful but don't worry. One day it will work itself out. I do not know or have a clue when you will control it. But it will be far out of reach for now._

I still have no clue what that meant. Be Careful but not worrisome? Fear will be your enemy? Beauty and Danger? All I have created from my abilities is chaos and cold ice. Nothing remotely pretty in my optics so how would it look in another's? Would they see it as beauty or Evil? Would they see a shred of peace through my harsh storm like abilities?

What if they never do? What if everyone in Predator fears me? I'm taking an oath to Protect an entire kingdom but I might end up destroying it? What will happen if-

"Hey Burn! Let us in!" I quietly walked to the door and let it slide an inch open. I saw Prince pouting through the crack while Roy-al was behind him shyly poking her head out to see. I opened the door and they quickly came in.

"So…your queen now?" Prince asked seeming sad. I blinked. Oh yeah. Prince was named after his father except the heir version. I looked to Roy-al. She was still behind her brother and was giving him her usual hug.

"Hey that doesn't make you any less of a prince" I said bending my knees to give the younger mech a hug. "Your just…." Frost, Snow, Him, Roy-al…" Third in line so don't worry. Your still royalty trust me"

"Thanks Burn" he lightly returning my hug.

"You know Roy-al for a femme who constantly hugs her family you don't like being in one" the femme blushed and set herself in the middle of the hug. "Yay!" I cheered .

"Well I guess we need to prepare too. Thanks a lot Burn we need to wear our OWN formal armor too!" I shut the door as they left. Tweens. You got to hate them.

OoO

"Oh Optimus isn't this exciting?" Acryl said walking down the ramp. "I mean of all the royal families on Cybertron WE were invited to the Queen's coronation!"

I smiled seeing Acryl so happy. It had been so long since her depression kicked in I had almost forgotten her smile. Thankfully I believe the coronation has kicked the depression out of her.

"Where's Bee?" I heard Ratchet mutter. I looked around. Now that he mentioned It I haven't seen Bee since he went to study about the royal family here.

"I will go check" I said walking back up the ramp. What would possibly take Bumblebee so long? I knocked on his door and waited.

"Bumblebee?" I asked knocking again. I heard the sound of shuffling and suddenly the door was open showing a tired Bumblebee.

"Yes"

"We're in Predator" I saw his optics widen.

"What? I thought we were going to be there tomorrow!" I slightly tuned out seeing all the data pads on his desk.

"Why do you need so many data pads?"I asked walking over and taking one.

"To study"

"There are pictures"

"To study…who they are" I looked to the data pad and saw it on a picture of the royal family. Well…the past royal family. The father and mother stood behind their three children smiling while the three had the biggest grins I had ever seen.

The eldest…Freezer Burn was hugging her two sisters. She looked only to be about 8 in the photo. The two younger also seemed…completely different from her. The smallest….Snowdrop was it? Was in the center being hugged by Freezer Burn and her other older sister…Flame Frost?

All three of them held blue on their armor no doubt from their mother…Snow Flake ? Their father …Flame thrower held the typical Predacon colors of Brown, orange, red, and gold, but held blue on certain spots.

As I was saying. Flame Frost held almost no blue on herself while Freezer Burn held herself almost completely blue.

Snowdrop was just multiple shades of a sunset and blue. But now that I take a better look…Bumblebee held the data pad zoomed on the soon to be Queen.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Bumblebee?" I asked as he blushed.

"Nope nothing. Zilch. Nada-"

"You believe Freezer Burn as a potential mate" I said putting the data down. Bumblebee sighed.

"A mech can dream can't he?"

OoO

I watched from my seat as Freezer Burn walked up the stairs to the coronation priest. Her hair had been Braided and she was wearing some of the finest armor I had ever seen. It glittered in the light like snow and seemed to want to be stolen. I smirked looking to the younger femme by her side.

She will do until I can get to Freezer Burn. I flashed a smile at Frost and she lightly waved back. This was TOO easy.

OoO

I was going to grab the staff and orb before the priest reminded me something.

"The gloves" he urged telling me to remove them. I stiffened. I gave him a glare and he looked away. _I will kill you in your sleep old man. _Well here goes nothing. I quickly took them off and trembled picking the two items up. I turned and mentally begged the priest to hurry up.

"Freezara Burn Snow of-" oh HE HAD to use my full first name. I hitched my breath in fear and begged for him to hurry.

"We deem you Queen of Predator de la Stone's!" I slammed the items back on the tray and had my gloves on in no time.

OoO

I watched from afar as the new queen interacted with her sisters. It was pretty cute to say the least. And I ended bursting into laughter when all three of them suddenly smelled the chocolate.

I felt a nudge from Smokescreen when I spotted Optimus and Acryl make their way towards the new Queen. I gave him a look. He shot back by grabbing my arm and partially shoving me all the way to their sides. I heard him say something before leaving the group.

"Now you have to talk-"

OoO

"-to him" I heard Snowdrop say to Frost. I arched an optic ridge.

"Talk to who Frosty?" I asked poking her neck. She made a move to bite me but stopped short seeing a group make their way towards us. She instead chose to grab my wing causing me to grab her wrist. We glared at each other for a moment before we heard coughing.

I bit the inside of my mouth and forced out a hello.

"I am Optimus Prime and this is Acryl Trion my bondmate. It is a pleasure to meet you all" the Optimus mech shook my hand.

"The pleasure is ours. I am Freezara Burn but most call me Freezer Burn. These are my sisters Snow Drop and Frost Fire-"

"HA!" the Acryl femme rounded on the mech. "I told you, you had her name wrong!" I could tell she wasn't born into royalty. I Love people who aren't born into royalty but become so. They are so much more interesting.

The mech seemed to bite the inside of his cheek. "Acryl. Please?" said femme silenced herself. I heard my snicker's sister- SISTER's SNICKER. Dang I hate when I do that. I was close to bursting into giggles as well but managed to hunch my shoulders and silence myself.

"This is my right servo mech Ratchet" the red and white mech nodded. "And my second in command Bumblebee" the black and yellow mech bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you Freezer Burn" he said straightening himself.

OoO

Oh gosh I'm Talking to a queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen. How do I act? How should I talk? What should i-

"Queen Freezara!" a beige and purple mech shoved past me. A black Predacon mech followed after.

"This Queen is the Duke of Gypedera-"

"It's pronounced JIP- EN –DAIRA" the beige mech growled angrily. He was….Swindle right? No….Swindles The trade master of his kingdom…I heard he was the worst trade master in the inlands. He looks way older than Swindle….

Oh he must be Swindles father….Rebound? Oh yeah he's the duke and swindles the Second in command of Gype what ever.

"Well my queen it seems only fitting that as Predators closest partner in trading…." The mech took her hand. "We should have your first dance?" Freeze held a poker face and I felt myself get a little angry.

"I don't dance…" she said stiffly. He seemed crestfallen for a moment. "But my sister does" the orange femme whipped her head to the side and started denying it but was dragged off by said mech.

"You're so mean" Snowdrop muttered.

"I know…." Freeze replied looking down.

OoO

_"Uh What was it you were saying to Frost?"_ I muttered shaking hands with the queen and king of Tyger Pax.

"_She's got a crush"_ Snow muttered shaking the princes hand.

_"Oh Queer…"_ I replied shaking another hand_. "I've been gone for so long….I forgot you were both young adults-"_

_"I thought the same things seeing you at the coronation. You look SOOOO different from what I thought you did "_she replied bowing to another person.

"_Please don't push it-"_

_"YOU LOOK LIKE A FRAGGING SNOW QUEEN LADY!"_the femme shouted bowing to another.

_"Snow queen? What?"_ I asked shaking hands and exchanging names with some mech.

OoO

"NO STAY AWAY!" I screamed as another ice bolt hit the floor. Rebound fell to the ground with a thunk and so did everyone else around him. "STOP HER!" I stared at all the horrified faces around me. Some were filled with hate, others with fear, and oddly….the children held curiosity. How could they?

Mech's and femmes around me took a few steps back as my fear spread. "Just….stay away!" I shouted running for the door.

"FREEZER BURN!" I heard Snow and Frost yell. I continued running and a couple others joined in the hunt. Including the Optimus, Acryl, and Bumblebee. I skidded to a halt seeing water up ahead. I led myself into a moat oh how stupid can I become?

I turned and tried not to hit any of them while taking a few steps back. My foot slipped and I expected myself to fall and drown in the water but…I stood. I looked down and saw ice. Ok you can do this. Gathering up my courage I ran and made ice sheets to jump on for escape. I could hear the mech's and femmes struggling to follow on the ice but somehow as I landed on solid earth I saw that Bumblebee had made it halfway behind me.

I ran and made myself go faster as the Black and yellow mech landed. I skidded down a steep hill with trees all around and realized I had this time led myself into a death trap. The solid block of rock in front of me was too sleek to climb and to thick to puncture for climbing.

Or were they….

I blasted ice on the rock to see if they make footholds. They did. Now all I have to do is climb. I grabbed the first handhold and shoved myself up a few feet. "WAIT YOU'LL SLIP" I payed no attention to the mech and realized he was right when I did. Dang my glove.

I crashed onto the mech expecting a painful hit to the ground but…somehow landed in his grip safely above ground. Oh my gosh I should not be feeling like laughing right now. I let out a few giggles and suddenly Bumblebee did too. I didn't understand why until I felt a slight draft in my lower leg.

I shoved him and fell to the ground in fear. I tore my dress….I stared at the slit that reached all the way to my upper thigh.

"Uh…could you let me go now?" he asked out of eyeshot. I blinked and looked at him. My fear ice had glued him against a tree trunk. I laughed and shakily stood.

"Let you go for what?" I asked."For you to kill me?" I turned and walked away. As I walked I could hear the mech slowly break the ice around him. I smirked and turned slamming another layer on his prison.

"Oh Come ON!" he shouted out. I laughed. Quickly I turned and made a run for the denser pieces of the woods. "Ready or not here I come!" I heard the ice break and his laughter. I giggled . Quickly running I sat behind some rocks and tree's waiting for the mech to pass.

I heard him take a few steps in my direction and I suddenly remembered something. My hair has a streak brighter than the rest. I prayed that it didn't give my spot away. I stayed absolutely still and heard even more steps.

Suddenly they stopped. I turned around a little bit and before I knew it the mech had my pinned face first into the ground. I tried say to get off of me but I think it came out as "gef off ovvvvvvvv mmmmmeeeeeeeeeef" or something.

I can't believe he got me pinned without me knowing his next move. I could tell he was laughing. It hurt. Not my pride or feelings. My back. His back strut was firmly placed in the center to keep me from getting up.

OoO

I continued laughing seeing her struggle under the pressure. Oh my gosh who knew the Queen of Predator had a fun side? Supposedly she had been locked in the castle for over a decade. I got off the femme and watched her try getting up.

She shakily crouched and glared at me.

"I'm sorry. Need a servo?" I asked holding one out. She seemed a little hesitant but firmly took hold to get up. I pulled her up to stand but must of pulled to roughly for her. She crashed into my chest and stumbled back.

"Sorry" I said again. She glared and tried walking away. She only made it a couple feet before slipping and crashing into the ground. "Ok you need help" I walked over and picked her up bridal style. She continued to glare at me. "What?" I asked stopping.

"Oh just wondering where I'm being taken" I blinked. I'm the enemy here. But she's queen and….

"Where ever you want" I said. Her optics scrunched up in confusion. "But I'm being hunted" she said as I set her down on her feet. "But your still Queen" I said leaning forward. "And I was trained to obey higher classes" I muttered seeing her optics scan for any lies I may be saying.

"If you're honest" she began. "You will go back and tell them to leave me alone. If I am forced to go back it would lead to more danger" she turned and began walking away. I watched the icy blue shaded femme walk talk about a mood swing…

OoO

I shakily walked away from Bumblebee and continued my way up the mountain. It would make a wonderful hiding place. I trekked up the snow filled mountain top as the winds began to slow. I sighed.

_The snow Glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in don't let see be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal don't feel don't let them know!_

I stopped and looked at my glove. I narrowed my optics.

_Well now they know!_

I threw the glove into the icy winds that had regained their strength and watched it get blown away.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

I blasted some snowflakes into the air and grinned seeing the winds pick them up.

_I don't care what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

I let my cape unhinge itself and walked on not bothered by the snow, icy winds, or my old life.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

Freedom at last!

_It's time to see what I can do!_

_To test the limits and break through!_

I blasted my ice over a small canyon to make a bridge and guess what? It looked Fabulous! Icy sleek bright everything! I stepped on the first ice coated step and gasped. It glowed white and the bridge slickened itself further and evened itself.

_No right no wrong no rules for me!_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I'm one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go let it go!_

I felt all my emotions suddenly spill out. My anger, resentment, my issues, my fears all of it. It was enough to make a guard cry. But I'm not a guard. I'm a queen.

_You'll never see me cry!_

I slammed my foot down and watched as an icy blue even surface engulfed the mountains peak creating a giant snowflake.

_Here I stand!_

_And here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

I set to work creating my castle. My home. My place of rest. I rose my arms and watched as the first layer I stood on rose and worked it's way into a second story floor. From that moment I just felt it my gut that whatever I do to this place would be perfect.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_The warmth of crystal light is like an icy blast!_

I grabbed the necklace and crown that had been given to me as a sign of Queenhood. Narrowing my optics I threw it threw an ice wall and watched it fall.

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

I felt my ice soak up my armor as I undid my bun braid and turned it into a normal one. The icy frost created a new piece of armor for me. I thrust out my hand and I made snowflakes mold together to create a cape of icy blue.

_Let it go_

_Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

I stood on my balcony and looked over my old home. From what I could tell my abilities created a small storm but would no doubt disappear within the next week. I could see light over the horizon.

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

I walked back into my new home and slammed the glass windows shut bathing the room in a sunset like glow.

OOO

I couldn't do it. I couldn't go back and leave her alone. After mulling it over I followed her trail completely disobeying her orders. I could not lose another chance to earn her trust. I stopped dead. What was I doing? This wasn't the way to earn a femmes trust.

Who cares? I continued my run up the mountain in search of the femme and stared halting in speed. When did that come. A large icy castle stood broad against daylight as I walked up to it. I slowly made my way up the stairs and shoved the gate open.

No way she did this…

"Freeze?" I shouted into the icy blue room. I heard footsteps from above and looked up to one of the staircases. Freeze stood there hidden halfway behind a wall.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone and pass it along" she muttered retreating behind a wall.

"I was going to but I got worried!" I admitted going up the stairs. "I don't like leaving bots behind!" I shouted speeding up. Freeze did too but managed to keep a couple dozen steps in front of me.

"Look Burn the truth is that whenever I make a new friend or meet a new femme something bad always happens!" I shouted. The femme continued up the stairs trying to ignore me. "If I hadn't of been so eager to meet you I might of seen the signs and tried to help you get out before you blew but-"

"JUST LEAVE!" I heard her shout. "I want to be alone" I heard her say.

"No one wants to be alone" I protested reaching her side. "No one" I grabbed her shoulder. "Not even you"

"But I do!" she shouted pulling away. "Anyone I go near gets hurt because of me and I'll keep my distance to keep them safe so just…leave"

"No" I stated. "I'm staying and that's final" I said inching closer to her.

OOO

"Mechs" I muttered as Bee made himself comfy in one of the many rooms. I set up a like berth thing made of ice but thankfully had learned how to make ice blankets. Very warm and very cool. I walked down my steps and entered my room. I sat on my berth and took off some of my armor. I need rest.

Slowly I huddled under my snow blanket and let myself fall into a light sleep.

_"BURN!"_there only dreams there only-

_FREEZE!WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP-_I screamed and bolted up. Bumblebee had been attempting to wake me up by saying the same words frost had said. I felt my optics contract and I let the tears slide. I let sobs wrack my body and Bee pulled me close.

"Burn I needed to wake you up… your family they're outside I need to know-"

OOO

Freeze stood up grabbing her armor and walked out of the room. Bumblebee getting the message stayed watching as Burn set her armor back in place.

_Please don't do anything you might regret_

Bee thought seeing her disappear down the hall. Slowly he leaned into the berth Freeze had left and slid his optics shut. He jerked smelling her scent in the blanket she had made. Her scent was so perfect. Enough to make any mech want to steal her for themselves.

It was almost the scent of Temptation. Just right there to take but it keeps you from doing so. Bee deepened himself into the sheet. _So good,_he thought turning.

_Don't shut me out again!_

_Don't slam the door!_

_Don't keep keeping your distance anymore!_

Bee shot up and looked around. He walked to the main entrance and saw two people enter. He charged his gun and aimed. "Stop!" the two didn't. "My gosh the queen made all this?" the mech asked touching a rail.

"Appears" the small white femme said hugging his leg.

"_I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN'T!"_Suddenly Bee was up and running for the chamber the shout had come from. Freeze was standing facing the entrance fear etched into every bit of her being. He could see her shaking and she looked absolutely terrified. An orange and silvery yellow femme was being supported by the mech who had come.

I quickly ran over and supported Burn as she collapsed. "Go" I heard her mutter. "Leave!" she screamed shaking.

"I'm not leaving without you Burn!" Frost shouted moving away from the mech. Burn looked ready to cry.

"How? What power do you have against this winter? Against me?" she cried out in frustration.

"I don't care if I'm weak or strong I'm not leaving!" she shouted.

"Yes you are" as she spoke a snowball formed in her left hand and it fell to the ground.


End file.
